Treasure
by kuroyume-96
Summary: Lizzie's sweet dream of marriage turned out to be grey-shaded. Ciel doesn't give her love and attention. Can a certain Earl give it to her? Or will she just become his triumph card in the war against Phantomhive? My first oneshot


Elizabeth was blankly staring at her needlework. Her long – awaited – life as the wife of the Earl of Phantomhive turned to be rather disappointing. She thought that after their marriage Ciel would spend more time with her, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. The earl had only eye for his work and when he wasn't busy, he was usually too tired or annoyed to have his wife around. He truly was the queen's dog. Elizabeth loved the earl, she always had. But that turned to not be enough; after their marriage the girl realized that you also had to be _in_ love. And that she never was. Ciel trusted her and was always polite and nice to her. But at the same time, he pushed her away. And that made it impossible for Elizabeth to fall in love with him. At first the girl thought it would be over. She convinced herself that her husband first wanted to sort out as much work as possible, so that he could later spend more time with her. Living that illusion, lady Phantomhive kept herself busy with reading, needlework, drinking tea and other things with which noblewomen pass their time. As the days passed, she had to admit that she has been lying to herself. He wouldn't come. To him marriage was just another obligation of an earl. Trapped in the Phantomhive manor, the nineteen – year – old lady Elizabeth slowly began to resemble a withering flower. Her only distractions were the servants and the guests. Unfortunately for her, guests weren't common at the Phantmhive manor. The first year of her marriage turned out to be long and lonely for Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive.

There would be a guest today. But Ciel forbade his wife to leave her room. It was the third time this month. She asked him many times for a reason, but his answer would always be the same: 'There are people you just have to stay away from, Elizabeth.' This made her even more curious about the mysterious guest. "Who could it be? Why doesn't Ciel want me to meet him?" she thought, while looking out of the window. "Perhaps I could…NO! Elizabeth you shouldn't disobey Ciel! He has the best with you!" but then her glance fell on her unfinished needlework. "Perhaps a little peek wouldn't hurt anyone." A small giggle escaped the girl's lips.

Lovely, expensive paintings decorated the halls of the Phantomhive manor, but Earl Grey wasn't an art lover. He couldn't care less about what that brat hung on his walls. Oh, how he hated that bastard! Ever since his failed attempt to frame Ciel, Grey's hate grew more and more after each encounter with the earl. Unfortunately for him, Charles had to stop by at this loathed manor a bit too often for his liking. He wondered why Phipps couldn't take care of the task involving the name Phantomhive. Sometimes he just didn't get her Majesty's humor. Suddenly earl Grey stopped walking and turned towards a painting. For a few minutes he admired it in silence. 'What a lovely painting, wouldn't you agree, my lady?' slowly he turned his head towards the corner from which now a blond girl appeared. 'I uhm…eh…I didn't…' she looked ashamed at the ground. 'Oh my! You've grown into a quite lovely lady since I last saw you.' Charles smiled his most charming smile. Now the girl looked up 'uhm…you are…' 'Oh how rude of me! It's been such a long time! Of course you don't remember! Silly old me! I had the honor to see your fencing competitions a few times. Earl Charles Grey at your service.' Charles made a graceful bow and took Elizabeth's hand in his gloved one. Lightly he touched her hand with his lips, never turning his gaze away from the girl's eyes. To his amusement he saw that Elizabeth's cheeks colored light pink. 'So…you saw _that_ side of me.' Those words came out a bit embarrassed and the girl looked away. 'Why so shy? You were incredible! I hope you haven't lost your feeling, lady Phantomhive.' Elizabeth shivered by hearing her new surname, but still turned her eyes towards the smiling earl. He studied her for a few moments. Big green eyes, blond hair tied up in long drills, a cute red dress. With both his hands he took hers: 'How come the earl never haves you around when I come to visit?' 'Elizabeth!' Ciel rushed over towards his wife, fallowed by his loyal butler. The earl didn't look all too happy. But then again, he never did. Roughly Ciel pulled Lizzie's hand out of Charles'. Elizabeth let out a yelp. 'I told you to wait in your room till our _guest_ was gone!' The word 'guest' came out rather disgust. 'Ciel, you're hurting me.' Elizabeth felt small and weak by hearing her husband's strict voice.. Her husband opened up his mouth to say something more but was cut off by Grey: 'Earl Phantomhive, would you please stop that? I am well aware of the fact that lady Elizabeth happens to be your wife, but I can't let you abuse a noble woman. It would greatly upset her Majesty if I bring you to her confined, don't you agree? I have the authority to do so. There is still a _bit_ difference between the queen's butler and the queen's watchdog.' The queen's butler looked down on Ciel. The boy sure got taller over the years, but he still was shorter than Grey, which annoyed him greatly. 'I'm afraid he's right young master. You need to calm down.' Sebastian's gloved hand touched Ciel's shoulder. 'Well, I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. I look forward to see you at the ball _together_ with your lovely wife.' Earl Grey gave Ciel a wink and bowed lightly before heading towards the door. Earl Phantomhive let out a sigh. 'Sebastian, take Elizabeth to her room. I have some work to do.' 'Very well, my lord.'

'Say, Sebastian,' Elizabeth was walking behind her husband's butler, ' what kind of ball was Earl Grey talking about?' If she couldn't get it out of Ciel, she would try talking to his butler. A light smile appeared on the demon's face: 'Well you see, lady Elizabeth, her Majesty the queen will be holding a grand ball in two weeks. Young master and you are most warmly welcome there.' The girl sighed: 'It's most unlikely that Ciel would want to go.' Over the years Lizzie grew to be less persistent than she was in her teens. The demon's smile grew wider and he turned his head to face the lady. 'It never hurts to try.'

Earl Charles Grey stared out of the carriage's window. He thought about the young lady he had just seen. He didn't lie when he told her she grew into a lovely lady. But as far as he has seen today, she wasn't happy. After her marriage to the earl of Phantomhive she barely appeared in public, was less cheerful and became more distant. "So the Earl didn't want me to meet his wife? How clever of him to try to prevent our encounter. Unfortunately, you failed, Ciel Phantomhive." Charles smiled devilishly. Elizabeth was a young flower in bloom, which wanted to taste every juice of life before it withered. Ciel, blinded by his revenge, couldn't help her discover the joys of life. But Grey could. He could use this innocent child to disgrace, destroy and make that selfish brat pay. He'll finally have his victory. That Phantomhive will be crushed and ripped from anything he had. He'll be stabbed in the back by the person he trusts the most. Earl Grey will make sure that Phantomhive will meet his end.

Two weeks of nagging and begging paid off; Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive found herself standing in a crowded ballroom. Everything was so beautiful it took her breath away. It's been a long time since she had last attended a ball and now everything seemed to amaze her. 'Look Ciel! They have your favorite cake!' Her husband on the other hand, wasn't that glad he came to this soirée. Almost everything that distracted him from his work was a waste of time. Elizabeth wasn't sure on which side she should place herself, but knew for sure that sweets were never a waste of time to the earl. He still had his childish sweet tooth. 'Cieeeel!' suddenly the boy was hugged from behind by prince Soma. 'Hugged' would be an understatement though. 'Ooooh Ciel! It's been such a long time! Why don't you ever visit the townhouse? I missed you and Lizzie soooo much!' the prince let go of Ciel and waved to his wife, 'Hi Lizzie!' not too formal, but she didn't mind. Soma was one of her close friends. 'Now, now, it isn't good to cheat on your wife in public, you know lord Phantomhive? Ciel finally managed to free himself from the prince's embrace and turned to face the owner of the voice. 'Grey' 'Now, now, don't be rude on such a beautiful evening! Prince Soma, it's been a while.' Grey faced the Indian Prince who returned his greeting. 'Lady Elizabeth, you look lovelier every day.' he planted a light kiss on her hand, this time keeping his eyes shut, 'I hope you're enjoying this ball.' 'Oh we are! But unfortunately we need to be home early!' Ciel answered the earl's question for her. Grey seemed unimpressed. 'Leaving so soon? And without a dance? Her Majesty would find it rather sad that her 'dear boy' left so early.' Oh how the bluenette hated that mocking voice. Ciel should make fun of people, not the other way around. Earl Grey offered Elizabeth his hand, 'May I have this dance, my lady?' She looked at the offered hand, than smiled her loveliest smile at Grey, 'I would love to.'

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off the Earl as he was spinning her across the ballroom. She didn't remember having such a good dancing partner. Each of his movements contained noble grace. Furthermore he never took his eyes off her. Grey studied Elizabeth carefully. The girl wasn't wearing a cute and a bit childish dress as usual, oh no, her light pink dress was rather revealing and more mature. Her hair wasn't tied up in drills, but was pinned up. She did her best to impress and he doubted it was she did it just for her husband. Charles couldn't help but smirk. 'You're enjoying yourself, Earl?' the blonde broke Grey's chain of thoughts. 'Oh yes, I am! As her majesty's butlers we're responsible for keeping order at balls and such. Unfortunately, I cannot let myself get carried away. But if it's just a bit, it's okay, my fair lady.' Grey gave Elizabeth a wink and moved a bit closer than the dance actually allowed. That didn't go unnoticed by the girl. As she felt her cheeks grew red, she turned her eyes to her husband. He was listening to one of Aleistar Chamber's dramatic stories. Ciel looked quite uncomfortable. Lizzie giggled at her husband's silliness. 'Oh, I see you saw something amusing, my dear?' Charles still smiled at her, but there was something like annoyance in his undertone. Elizabeth smiled widely, 'Well, it was just my husband's silly reaction to the gentleman he's currently talking to. He's a bit…frightened by him.' With the next spin the scene described by Lizzie became visible for Charles. 'Viscount of Druitt? Why is the earl afraid of him?' This got the silver – haired a bit confused and that you could read on his face. 'To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea. But Ciel is always trying to avoid the Viscount by all means.' Grey let out a chuckle and smiled at Elizabeth. Perhaps it was nothing, but there was a chance he could use it against Phantomhive. And that was reason enough to get to the bottom of this.

The dance ended too soon for Elizabeth's liking. Grey brought her where Ciel, the viscount of Druitt, prince Soma and Agni stood. After Charles had let her go, she immediately missed the warmth of his body. 'Oh my! Your dance was just beautiful! There was no one else there! Just two angels out of heaven! I wish I could've been born a lady, just to have the earl's dance! Oh how lucky you are, lady Elizabeth!' the Viscount exclaimed dramatically. Before Elizabeth could greet Aleistar properly or thank Charles for the dance, Ciel dragged her by her hand back on the dance floor. That left Soma, Agni and Elizabeth dumbfounded. 'Lord Ciel is dancing?' was the only thing Agni could say. Charles watched the whole scene with a pokerface. 'He sure is clumsy.' 'Oh my dear Earl, jealousy can make us do silly things from time to time.' Viscount of Druitt shook his head. 'But he sure needs more practice.' This sentence came out less loud than the other.

Elizabeth felt like crying. Not only hadn't Ciel grabbed her in such a scandalous manner in front of respectable individuals, but also he was swinging her clumsy across the ballroom. He wasn't even looking at her! She felt embarrassed and angry. How could he do this to her?

As the dance ended, Lizzie saw that Earl Grey and Viscount of Druitt had already left. This added more salt to the wound. 'Elizabeth, we're leaving. It's a long trip back home. I cannot waste more time. I have important work to do.' Ciel put a hand on her shoulder, this time the movement was gentler than before. Lizzie was gripping her dress with both hands. 'I'm not leaving.' 'Excuse me?' Ciel wasn't used to a disobeying wife. Elizabeth shook his hand harshly off her shoulder and turned to face her husband. 'I said I'm not going! I'm going to stay at the townhouse! What do you care about my whereabouts? You never notice me anyway! Come Soma, I feel like dancing.' With that Elizabeth dragged Soma to the dance floor. This time it was Ciel's turn to be thunderstruck.

Charles Grey watched this whole scene as he emptied his third glass of pink champagne. The expensive liquid left a heady flavor in his mouth. Yes, this will be easy. He smirked to himself and left the ballroom.

Elizabeth didn't know what Agni said to convince earl Phantomhive to let her stay in London, but his words reached their goal. The next day, she found herself eating breakfast with prince Soma at the townhouse. It was the Social Season in London and that meant debutante balls, dinner parties and charity events. The prince happened to organize a few of those events. Currently he was telling her about them and was apologizing that he couldn't spend more time with his friend. Lizzie didn't mind though. Soma had already spent more time with her than Ciel would have in a week. And if you consider that they've just danced at the ball, chatted on their carriage trip to the townhouse and had breakfast, you would understand how sad Elizabeth's life as a wife actually was. She was glad to get away from it, even if it was for a few days.

That day Elizabeth visited some of her old friends. She was happy to see them, but when they started asking questions about her life as 'lady Phantomhive' it took all of her self-control to not let her face fall. They meant well, but right now she wasn't ready for this kind of conversation. That's how she ended up sitting on a bench at St. James Park. She thought about the previous night. Earl Grey was truly magnificent. The dance he gave her was the best she ever had. She hoped he didn't find her rude for not thanking him and saying goodbye properly. His smiling face, white – silver hair, hypnotizing eyes, she missed it all. Oh how she wanted to see him! The girl dropped her head in her hands. Seeing him seemed impossible. First of all, she couldn't possibly just drop by at the Buckingham palace to see the queen's butler. Besides, there wasn't a single guarantee he would even be there. Second, Elizabeth couldn't admit to herself that she, a married woman, was longing for another's man attention. 'This is not fair…' the girl whispered to herself. 'Life's a game, but it's not fair, my lady.' The woman's eyes widened and she looked up. Before her stood the man she was so desperate to see just a moment ago. 'Earl Grey!' Elizabeth stood up and made a bow, 'It's nice to see you again. I am deeply sorry for not thanking you for the wonderful dance and not saying goodbye.' She looked at the ground. 'You haven't done anything to apologize for, my fair lady. And please, let's spare the formalities. Call me Charles.' Everything was said with a sweet smile on his face. 'I prefer the formalities, Earl Grey.' She still didn't look him in the eye. The man sighed. 'May I than still sit next to you, lady Elizabeth?' Elizabeth nodded and sat back down. Charles dropped himself next to her. 'So, my lady, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you and earl Phantomhive would go back to your manor. Did he stay here for business?' all of that was a lie, but Grey was rather good at lying. 'No, he returned to the Phantomhive manor after the ball. You can say that I'm here on my own.' 'It would be too much to expect the earl to willingly stay in London for the Season. But you on the other hand can appreciate our society. Life at the Phantomhive manor must be quite boring for you.' Elizabeth looked at Grey. His smile disappeared and he quickly covered his mouth with one of his gloved hands. 'Oh! What nonsense am I talking about? My silly tongue and me! I didn't mean to insult or hurt you! Forgive me, lady Phantomhive.' Those words did the trick. 'Lizzie' 'Excuse me?' 'I…I don't mind sparing the formalities after all. If you like, you can call me Elizabeth or Lizzie. The second option it quite childish, but it has grown onto me.' "So she really doesn't want to be called by her last name." Grey' eyes narrowed, but his smile grew wider as he took her hand in his. 'I am glad you're in London, Lizzie.'

After Elizabeth closed the door of her townhouse prince Soma came almost flying to greet her. 'Lizzie! How was your day? Sorry, we couldn't do something fun. Agni made your favorite curry for dinner.' And so further, and so on. Elizabeth wasn't listening to him. The images of the day rushed threw her mind. They sat on that bench for quite a while enjoying each other's company. Then the earl insisted they go for a walk. They continued their chat while examining the streets of London. From the side, they looked just like a couple. The girl remembered looking at the posters of the Royal Opera House with excitement. It has been ages since she last visited an opera. Oh how she would like to go…'Would you like to see this performance?' he had asked her. 'I happen to have some tickets, but going without company is quite sad, don't you think?' her emerald eyes lit up. 'I would love to!' his smile had melted her heart. She remembered him inviting her for tea and sending her home in a carriage. 'Elizabeth, are you listening?' Lizzie snapped out of her trance. Soma was giving her a worried look. 'Soma! What was that about a new department store you mentioned this morning?' 'Eh?!'

The next day Lizzie got up early. She needed time to get ready. A lot of time. In the end, she was 'fashionably late', but Grey had never been punctual himself. As usual he planted a light kiss on her hand with the words 'lady Elizabeth'. 'Good day, Charles.' He couldn't help but smirk. He liked the way she said his first name. It meant he had gained her trust. He eyed the girl and his smirk grew wider. It was clear that she wanted to impress him. "Such a lovely dress, it would be a shame to rip it off." He thought to himself as his eyes narrowed, but the only thing he said aloud was: 'This dress suits you well, Elizabeth.' This response seemed to satisfy the girl greatly.

Charles Grey hadn't been lying when he told Elizabeth that only the finest quality of tea was being served at his house. For some reason, Lizzie couldn't quite believe that she was sitting in a beautiful, light drawing room across a handsome man and having this splendid tea. Ciel never wanted to have tea with her; he was always too busy and drank this beverage in his study with paperwork as his company. Ciel…he wouldn't approve her being here or going to the opera with Grey. Lizzie pushed the bitter thought away. Ciel wasn't here, but Earl Charles Grey was. It couldn't hurt to make new friends.

As the queen's butler, Charles Grey could get the best box possible. And Charles was a man who would go for the best or not go at all. Lizzie was enjoying the performance with somewhat childish enthusiasm; it has been quite a while since she last got to see an opera. Since her wedding, she hasn't visited a theatre even once. So she couldn't help but be hypnotized by the lovely opera. Earl Grey on the other hand, couldn't care less about what the artists were singing about. The girl was caught in his web, now he only had to keep her there. And that wouldn't be too difficult if he'll choose his words properly. Grey eyed Elizabeth with a nonchalant look. The blonde was so caught up in the performance that she didn't notice him staring at her. It was just the second act, so he had plenty of time. Better make good use of it. 'You seem to enjoy the performance. It must have been quite some time since you've last been to one.' Elizabeth turned away from the stage and looked at him in a bit of confusion. Why was he saying this now, while the act wasn't over? 'Uhm…yes, I sure am! And yes, it's been a while – Ciel is very busy.' She wanted to turn her gaze back to the stage, but Grey wouldn't let her attention slip away from him. 'Too busy to take his wife out?' Charles smirked, 'Either way, he doesn't seem like a person who'll appreciate art. Or anything else that has nothing to do with his work.' Elizabeth sensed the mocking undertone, which never has been there before, as he spoke. 'Charles, what are you getting at?' her question came out rather weak. 'Just wondering,' Grey came closer and his eyes narrowed, 'how good is the busy earl at warming your bed?' Elizabeth looked down and grabbed her dress. Earl Grey could see her shaking lightly. Did he overdo it? 'We have separate bedrooms.' The man's eyes widened. He never expected the earl to be _so_ distant. After a moment he got a hold of himself again. 'Well, well, you poor thing! Must be hard to live in such an isolated place without any proper attention from your husband!' Charles' tone was now filled with pity. Lizzie looked up only to find his face inches from her own. She couldn't help but blush. 'My sweet Elizabeth, you deserve so much better. To be loved, to get attention, to feel pleasure.' Grey took one of her locks in his hand and kissed it. His narrowed eyes never left hers big emerald ones. 'Elizabeth, my dear Elizabeth.' She backed away in order to keep a proper distance, but found her back against the wall of the box. He came closer. His eyes were mesmerizing. She wasn't able to look away. His hand slammed against the wall, inches from her face. 'You, my love, deserve so much better. And I can give you that.' His seductive eyes were staring right at her. Lizzie only managed to say 'Charles' before he brushed her soft lips with his own. It was a light and a quick kiss, but it was enough to make the girl realize how much she longed for it. She felt her head slightly moving forward, what made the man in front her smirk. He gave her another kiss. This time it was longer, more passionate and more real. Elizabeth felt herself responding to it. A part of her screamed that it was wrong; but that voice faded the moment she felt his tongue in her mouth. They never saw the end of the performance. That night Elizabeth never returned home.

Earl Charles Grey was drunk with pleasure. Not from the pleasure of having a beautiful girl lying underneath him, that was just a nice extra. He was drunk from the pleasure of victory. It felt so good to be the first one to run his long fingers over the women's body and explore every inch of it. It felt so sweet to do all of that before that brat of an earl could do so. Grey smirked as he looked at Elizabeth. The girl, who looked so fragile and innocent just a few hours ago, was now screaming with pleasure and giving into lust. Her nails were desperately digging in his back. She was so inexperienced, but that made him want to leave his marks on her even more. He softly bit her sensitive skin. Hair nails dug harder in his back, leaving painful scratches behind. He couldn't care less about it. As he moved faster, her moans got louder. Oh, how he loved all of this! Her hot skin against his, her loud moans, the sweet feeling of revenge. Even now, Earl Grey didn't loose his head. The girl, who was trusted by earl Phantomhive, was stabbing him in the back by submitting herself and some important information about the Funtom Company to Earl Grey. Of course she didn't realize that their small chats could harm her husband, she was too naïve. Her naivety left him victorious. Charles Grey couldn't enjoy it more.

As Elizabeth was falling asleep in his arms, he played with her blond locks. 'You truly are a treasure, Elizabeth.' The girl didn't notice the evil undertone of those words. She was too tired and happy to do so. She just moved closer to him as she fell asleep.

Since that night, life had changed for Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia. Her new lover sure was busy, but he would always make time for her, unlike her husband. During the day they usually went for a walk or would have some tea, during the night they would give in to other pleasures of life. Elizabeth couldn't be happier. She loved to wake up in his strong arms wrapped protectable around her body. As she saw him smiling at her, she couldn't imagine that what she was doing wasn't right. He made her feel loved. Lizzie sure was lucky that prince Soma was busy with his charity events. If he would notice Elizabeth's frequently absences during the night, there wouldn't be a way for this information to escape Ciel. But that wasn't the case and so the girl could enjoy her daily routine without too many worries. Unfortunately, all good things meet their end. The Social Season in London wasn't an exception.

The couple was sitting on the bench at the St. James Park. The same bench on which Elizabeth sat a few weeks earlier, trying to sort out her feelings. They sat in silence, neither of them smiling. The girl was staring in her lap and the man was studying the tree across the bench. He didn't seem too fascinated by his study object though. It wasn't too crowded at this time of day and they were the only ones in this area of the park. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence, 'I don't want to go back to the manor! Let me stay in London!' The earl sighed as he slowly looked away from the tree. 'Elizabeth, it would be suspicious if you stayed in London after the end of the Season. You're a smart girl, you know that all too well. You still have your obligations towards earl Phantomhive as his wife.' Elizabeth's eyes were shinning a desperate flame. The blonde leaned towards Grey. 'I don't want to be his wife! I want to be yours!' A light blush covered Grey's face. He's never been good at talks about marriage. Not when his parents wanted to find him a fiancé, not when women confessed they would want to marry him. This girl was truly amazing. Not only did she easily give him what he wanted, but she also managed to catch him off guard. The earl smirked. Truly a treasure. 'Don't say sad such things my dear. You know that can't happen unless you want to loose your good name and that of your family. Please don't be sad. I promise to visit.' Charles's soft voice comforted the girl as he stroke her cheek. Elizabeth leaned in his touch. She had her eyes closed, but he could see that she was on the verge of crying. 'I'm sorry for being so selfish. I really hoped not to cry before you.' Her voice was trembling, but Lizzie forced a smile on her face. It came out rather weak and the next moment she found herself clinging to Charles' shirt. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Grey wrapped his arms around the crying girl. 'Shhh…I don't mind. Let it all out. Even if you're crying, you're beautiful too.' As the blonde continued to sob into his shirt, Grey's face betrayed his annoyance. Seriously, he hated crying girls. He preferred to stare at a boring tree all day, than to comfort one. Trees were much less troublesome.

The moment she crossed the doorway of the Phantohimve mannor, Elizabeth fell into a depression. She didn't keep herself busy with needlework, fencing practice, reading or piano playing anymore. She just stared blankly out of the window. Getting up was a pain, because she knew all to well that it would be just another day without _him_. She barely ate, because every time she did so, she would immediately throw up. Falling asleep was hard; sometimes she cried herself asleep, sometimes she lied there for hours and scratched herself. This made the servants, especially Paula, worried about their mistress. Even the busy earl had put twice his work aside to have tea with her. But Elizabeth was too sad to appreciate the gesture. When her lady suddenly decided to stay in London, without even bothering to take Paula with her, the girl saw everything as a little vacation. A little vacation for both her and her lady. Paula was well aware of the difficulties lady Elizabeth had to face as the wife of the queen's watchdog. It seemed to her a good idea to let Lizzie get away from all the hustle. But now she regretted deeply not going after her lady. Paula knew that something has happened in London, but she couldn't get it out of Elizabeth. Oh Paula could slap herself for being such a fool!

Elizabeth woke up as Paula opened the curtains. 'Good morning, my lady! I hope you slept well!' the girl tried to sound cheerful. Her lady didn't respond, just covered her eyes with the back of her hand. 'I'm sorry, but breakfast will be served a bit later due the arrival of an unexpected guest.' Elizabeth almost jumped into a sitting position. She was staring at Paula with her emerald – green eyes that seemed to regain that flame called life. 'A guest?' she asked her maid in surprise. Paula looked surprised at her lady. 'Yes my lady. He didn't inform any of us about his visit to the Phantomhive manor, so none of the servants or the earl knew. But he sure knows how to make a spectacular entrance.' The last sentence was meant more to herself, but Elizabeth caught every last word that escaped Paula's lips. 'Who's this guest?' Paula looked now even more surprised at her lady's demanding tone. But she didn't answer. 'Paula, who is our guest?'

Ciel sat in his study busy with his paperwork. Sebastian was pouring him tea. A fine quality Earl Grey. 'Sebastian, cancel tomorrows dinner with that Italian manager. I don't want to meet someone, who just wants to use my company for money. Tell him that lady Phantomhive isn't feeling well.' Ciel's eyes never left the document he was currently reading. 'Very well my lord.' Sebastian bowed to his master, 'But it won't do to use your wife as an excuse.' 'Hmp…is it your place to teach me?' 'You're right my lord. Please excuse me my rudeness.' Sebastian set a porcelain teacup in front of Ciel. 'How is she doing anyway?' It would've been a lie to say that Ciel Phantomhive didn't' care for his wife. But love would be a too big and fancy word to describe his feelings towards his cousin. 'I'm afraid not too well, my lord. Her condition will get worst if she doesn't have a proper meal.' Sebastian's smile disappeared and he closed his eyes with a serious look. Ciel finally looked away from his document, 'She won't eat?' 'Well, that is not completely the case. But everything lady Elizabeth eats, will come out almost the same instant.' Ciel sighed, 'I guess we have to send for a doctor. Sebastian, take care of it.' 'Yes, my lo-' Before Sebastian could finish his sentence the door flung open and Earl Charles Grey proudly walked in. 'Good morning earl Phantomhive!' the silver – haired almost sang the greeting. 'Earl Grey, wouldn't you spare my doors even once?' Ciel muttered. It was clear he wasn't too happy about his guest. 'But earl,' Grey pretended to be hurt, 'how else can I let you know that _I_ am coming?' 'Like all the other normal people do.' Ciel muttered to himself and turned his gaze back to his papers. 'Please make it quick. I'm busy as you can see.' Grey leaned against a now closed door with a smirk. 'Oh I wonder with what! Playing Viscount Druitt's little robin in a pink dress?' Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him. Sebastian tried his best to not burst out in laughter. The uninvited guest came closer. 'You know, my dear earl, you really should've been born a girl. You look quite cute in a dress.' 'H-How?' was the only thing Ciel managed to whisper. 'How? Well, your lovely wife gave me a hint.' Grey's smirk seemed to grow when he mentioned Elizabeth. 'She couldn't possibly have known!' Ciel wasn't even trying to deny it. 'Oh no! She didn't know.' Charles put his index finger in the air, 'But she did know that your reaction to the Viscount wasn't…uhm…usual. And I, my dear earl, love to know other's secrets. A bit of research got me far, even a photograph!' Charles gave the bluenette a wink. Ciel couldn't bring out a word; Sebastian was too amused to step in, so that left Grey with a splendid opportunity to continue. 'Lizzie is such a wonderful girl, but unfortunately for you she's too naïve. Thanks to her I know a lot more of your and your company's secrets, my dear earl. Or would you prefer to be called _little robin_?' Grey came closer to Ciel's desk. 'Do not dare to call her by that name!' Ciel hissed threw his teeth regaining his selfcontrol. This seemed to amuse Earl Grey even more. 'You see, earl, _Lizzie_ gave me permission to call her so. She and I are rather close. Closer than you have ever been to her.' For a moment Grey's smile faded and his eyes narrowed. 'What do you mean?' the bluenette was furious and confused at the same time. 'Oh come now, Ciel, we're all are adults here. I must say your wife tastes sweet.' Grey licked his lips and smirked. 'What are you…' Ciel didn't find the words to continue. His cheeks colored a few shades red. 'I thought I sensed the trace of another man on lady Elizabeth.' Sebastian's words of confirmation made Ciel realize that his world was falling apart. Everything scattered into tiny pieces, that were just not to repair. Suddenly everything came into focus. The queen's butler used Elizabeth to stab earl Phantomhive in his back. The bluenette couldn't believe it; he, the earl of Phantomhive, who had a demon butler by his side, had lost to this man. Ciel's head fell in his hands. 'You see, earl Phantomhive, today I'm not here on her Majesty's business, but on my own. I would _love _to maintain _friends_. And here are some conditions for our _friendship_. _For now _that would be it.' Earl Grey gave Ciel a thick document. The bluenette took it and scanned the document. He sighed and gave it to his butler. 'Sebastian, take care of it immediately.' The butler bowed, 'Yes, my lord.' Grey slammed his hands together with a childish grin, 'I knew you would understand!' but then his eyes narrowed and his smirk returned. The silver – haired turned towards the door. 'No need to show me off, I'll find my way. Oh and earl, you have a good taste in tea.' As Grey walked out of Ciel's study he heard a teacup slamming against the floor and breaking into pieces. He chuckled to himself.

In the hall outside Ciel's study Earl Grey saw Elizabeth. Her face betrayed she had heard enough to know what's going on. There was no doubt about it. 'Ch-Charles…' The silver – haired eyed her from head to toe and then put on a smile. 'Elizabeth! How nice to see you!' he took a step closer, she took a step back. 'You…used me.' The girl's voice was trembling. Grey sighed in annoyance and took a few more steps towards the blonde. Lizzie backed away from her 'lover', but felt her back facing the wall. The man was so close now, this scene was all too familiar. The only differences were that they weren't at an opera and that Elizabeth was now on the verge of crying. She couldn't believe that those hands that were so gentle, formed a grip around her neck. '_'Used'_ is such a harsh word, don't you think?' he took her chin in with his gloved fingers and gently brushed her cheek with his other hand. Almost caring. There was a sweet smile on his face and it took Lizzie a lot of effort to convince herself that this smile belongs to the devil. 'I didn't _use_ you, Lizzie. I just gave you what you longed for and took something in return. All is fair all has a price. And you paid yours.' The girl couldn't help but lean into his touch, eyes closed. But she quickly forced herself to snap out of her trance. 'I never wanted anything!' Grey removed his hand from her cheek and put his index finger in the air. 'Oh but you did want something. You desperately wanted attention and love. When you didn't get it from your husband, you turned your eyes to another man. You wanted to swing away your sorrows and lived such a beautiful lie. Don't tell me that you didn't think having an affair behind your husbands back was wrong.' This mocking smile wasn't the smile she loved to see. Elizabeth was so angry! But she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself. Everything that Charles Grey said was true. He was right, so damn right! 'You're a smart and lovely girl. But you see Elizabeth, you're too naïve. And I could use that. But let's be honest you used me to get away and from what I can tell you enjoyed it.' The earl moved closer and whispered in her ear: 'Let me give you a good advice; don't trust people so easily.' He backed away to see her face. Lizzie's big green eyes seemed to have grown bigger. 'So everything you said was a lie?' the girl looked at her feet. The earl sighed, 'Not everything, you truly are a lovely treasure.' He felt Elizabeth shaking. He didn't want to deal with a crying, delusional girl. He begun to stroke her cheek again. 'Don't blame yourself for being too naïve, Lizzie. That is one of the things that make you cute. And you were just unlucky to have Ciel Phantomhive as your husband. If you weren't his fiancé perhaps we could've been married.' With that he gave her a light kiss on the lips and pulled away. 'Best wishes for you, my dear Lizzie.' She saw him walk away. But she couldn't let him. If she didn't do anything she'll never see him again. Elizabeth's hand went to her belly. 'Charles!' she called after him. 'Hm?' He turned his face to her. He didn't smile or smirk, just had a bored look on his face. The girl looked him in the eye, but then at her feet. No, she couldn't tell him. 'Please give my brother my regards when you see him.' Earl Grey raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her request. 'I will, my fair lady.' This time, Elizabeth didn't dare to watch him leave her.

Lizzie entered the huge library of the Phantomhive manor. She spent all her day walking around the house, trying to avoid everyone. Her tears had dried up long before it was time for tea. She felt lifeless, like a doll. But what was actually the difference? Earl Grey had used her as one. And deep in her heart she knew that Ciel would do the same if he needed. She sighed. It didn't matter how painful Grey's words had sounded she still couldn't hate him. Lizzie had to give him right; he just took something and gave something in return. She was only hurt and broken because of her own foulness. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind: 'It hurts to know the truth, doesn't it?' the girl turned around only to find Ciel giving her a judging look. 'Ciel, I…' he stopped her with a gesture. 'That was the reason I didn't want you to meet him. This turn of events will bring difficulties for the Funtom Company.' Ciel sighed. 'I think it's best for you to not appear in public before I sort things out. We have a reputation to keep.' Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. His words got her furious. She clinched to her dress. 'A reputation to keep? Do you ever think of something else than your stupid pride?' Ciel stared dumbfounded at his wife. This was the second time Lizzie snapped against him. The first time was at the queen's ball. 'Work this, work that, busy here, busy there. You really are a dog.' Elizabeth grabbed a heavy chandelier and threw it with all her might at Ciel. A moment after she realized what she had done. The chandelier hit Ciel's head and he immediately fell to his knees. The eighteen – old was bleeding. The burning candles that fell from the chandelier and hit the floor. In just one moment the flames spread threw the library. Ciel tried to call out for his butler, but it came out weakly and almost unhearable. Besides, Sebastian was too far away, taking care of Earl Grey's tasks. Elizabeth fell to her knees in the middle of the burning library. Her hand went automatically to her belly and rested there. She looked down with a sad smile, tears streaming down her face. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't give you this life.' She whispered the words to the child in her womb, which was never meant to be born.

Earl Charles Grey watched the Phantomhive manor burn to ashes from a hill. The by him detested brat wouldn't be around for much longer. Charles Grey burst out in maniacal laughter. This was way better than he ever imagined! He could think of what had happened in the manor to let it end this way. He laughed and laughed, until he tasted something salt on the edge of his tongue. This caught him by surprise. He removed one of his gloves and felt his cheeks. And then he realized that he's been crying.


End file.
